Bramblestar's impostor/PR
Personality :The impostor is cruel, cunning, tyrannical, and hypocritical. He claims to believe in the firm following of the warrior code, but as stated by several cats, he appears to only want to hurt and control, using fear to enforce his leadership. A notable example of this is when Bristlefrost realizes that when he is berating Sparkpelt, he seems to enjoy the fear she was showing. He is quite manipulative and persuasive, appealing to Shadowsight, a young apprentice, to use an unusual method to kill Bramblestar in order to steal his body, and Bristlefrost, a young warrior whom he is able to mold into his "eyes and ears" in ThunderClan. He uses the silence of StarClan to further his own agenda and out the codebreakers, becoming angry when the other leaders don't comply with him. He is defensive about Bramblestar's death, refusing to answer questions regarding it. :Although acting as ThunderClan's leader, he does not care for any of the members, only using them for his own selfish goals and what it can get him. He got Dewnose's name wrong, and snapped at him when Dewnose corrected him. Furthermore, he believed that Flipclaw (who he had just made a warrior not long before) was Dewnose's apprentice, and still training under him. He stops the care of the elders, and makes it so that he gets first to pick from the fresh-kill pile over the elders and queens. :He is very willing to harm cats, as he tried to kill Sparkpelt when she tried to look for Lionblaze and was displeased when his plan had failed, and had subtlety threatened the lives of Finchpaw and Flamepaw if Sparkpelt disobeyed him again. When Tree refused to go into exile, the impostor threatened to harm Tree's kin unless he complied. :Even though he claims to be Bramblestar, he makes no attempt to mimic the personality of his host body, arousing suspicion from several cats. Cats such as Squirrelflight, Stemleaf, Spotfur, Twigbranch, and Finleap became suspicious of his demeanor, while others such as Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Graystripe were appalled by his actions and personality. :He appears to know and had a bias for Squirrelflight, but any and all relationship that he feigned with her was terminated when she outed him as an impostor. He also seems to hold a bias against Lionblaze, banishing him from the camp temporarily as a punishment, and shows a visible dislike of Leafpool and Bramblestar. His listing of the codebreakers suggests a vendetta against the listed cats, over cats who have broken the code much significantly worse and are still residing in the Clans. He also appears bitter about the fact that Squirrelflight and Leafpool lied to the Clans of the true parentage of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. Relationships ThunderClan :Although he possesses Bramblestar's body, the impostor very evidently does not care at all about the well-being of the members. He stops the care of elders, makes it so he eats first before anybody else, and does not remember many of their names nor most details about them. He utilizes the silence of StarClan to enforce his own tyrannical rule, harshly punishing any ThunderClan cat found breaking the code, and berates those who defy him. Squirrelflight :The impostor appears to know and had a bias for Squirrelflight. While impersonating her real partner, he was extremely clingy and controlling of her, almost never leaving her side and even gave her duties to Bristlefrost and forbade her from leaving camp just so that he could spend more time with her. Squirrelflight initially assumed that the strange way her mate was acting was just a result of the trauma of losing a life and did her best to comfort him. However, she gradually became annoyed by his possessiveness of her and suspicious of the irrationally harsh way he was treating other cats. :The impostor didn't seem as eager to punish Squirrelflight as the other codebreakers, defending her when Spotfur pointed her out as a codebreaker , not glaring at her during a Gathering when he accused the listed codebreakers and even refused to let her take the oath of loyalty he forced Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Twigbranch to swear, which surprised Squirrelflight. When Squirrelflight went to "atone" on her own, the impostor initially tried to prevent her, but reluctantly allowed it. He was stated to have a "forlorn" expression as she left. :However, when the impostor learned from Bumblestripe (whom he had secretly sent to spy on Squirrelflight), that she had actually gone to persuade SkyClan to rebel against ThunderClan, he was enraged, calling her a liar and weak, and even physically assaulted her before outing her as a "traitor" and banishing her. :As a result of being banished, Squirrelflight goes to ShadowClan and, with the help of Tree and Rootpaw, manages to convince them that her former mate is an impostor. She currently despises the cat who stole her real mate's body, calling him a fox-heart who enjoys hurting other cats. :Despite banishing and splitting with her, the impostor still seems strangely obsessed with Squirrelflight, as he sends Bristlefrost to track her, and though he says that he only wants to make sure she's left Clan land, Bristlefrost suspects that he's actually worried about Squirrelflight due to the distracted and anxious look about him. When Bristlefrost lies that Squirrelflight was passing through the Twolegplace, the impostor expresses skepticism that Squirrelflight would go there. Bristlefrost :In his initial reign of ThunderClan, the impostor noticed how loyal and dedicated to the warrior code Bristlefrost was and realized he could manipulate her into being his "eyes and ears in the Clan" and made her do the daily patrols instead of Squirrelflight. This was furthered by Bristlefrost, then unaware of the impostor, vehemently defending her leader from the comments of his Clanmates who claimed he was acting strange. The impostor soon noticed and praised her drive and put her to work organizing patrols. Bristlefrost was astounded by his trust in her and trusted that her leader would soon resolve StarClan's silence. :After the impostor exiled Squirrelflight, he tells Bristlefrost that he values her as a confidante more than ever, and remarks that she was older, he would have made her Squirreflight's successor as deputy. Notes and references }} Category:Personality and relationships pages